


A Quarter Past Midnight

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Nihilism, Surreal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Sometimes being alone with your thoughts is the worst thing that can happen.





	A Quarter Past Midnight

**Quarter Past Midnight**

By: Asher Romer

It happens at night in that limbo time. In which time no longer exists. It’s just you and your breathing

In

Out

In

out

Chest heaving and your head tilted back. Earbuds in as music filters through your ears. 

You can’t recognize the lyrics or music at this point. It’s just white noise. Something to drown out the loudness in your mind.

You aren’t happy 

You're never happy but you suppose you can settle with content

Time doesn’t feel real. Should you try to check it out on your phone. It feels like it’ll be stuck on a quarter past midnight. 

Anything after that seems to take place in a different reality. It’s not real

At least not in our minds

Maybe the reason humans don’t function so well at night is that the night isn’t our dominion.

But there are always outliers 

You’ve always been an outlier you suppose. 

Never quite fitting in a nose in a book but not those electronic ones that are everywhere nowadays. 

No an actual hard copy 

The one that has character to it

Paper cuts littering your fingers and this sticky feeling on your fingers. Almost like those pages had drained the life from your thumbs.

And the smell 

The smell of the past

Dust, age and life

Despite the fact it sounds horrid it was a rather hypnotic smell

A crash from outside your bedroom door

Nerves high you bolt up on the bed. Your door opens

…..

…..

It’s the damn cat.

You should have locked the door

After all the cat likes to put his weight into the door and being an old door it opens from that weight.

Deciding you’ve had enough of bedroom stewing you leave.

You make a split-second decision and grab your keys

Often the best medicine was a car drive with the windows rolled down and music playing.

The towns dead when you hit it

You're not surprised but it’s still eerie.

Seeing a place that should be filled with life but nobodies there

Not at the restaurants

Not at the car shop 

Occasionally you spot a car on the road

Are they traveling?

Or are they another wandering soul like you? 

The lights from the traffic light are blinking yellow now

It never works at night

Though why would it need to?

It’s not like the place you live is a hub of activity. 

Nobody but the locals know it exists

There’s the occasional person who straggles upon and they either never find it again or love it so much and never leave.

Sometimes you envy those who never find it again.

But you suppose that’s just your destiny. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A poem by my! I’m bridging out and sharing some of my OG works. I have a few poems also on the way but this is my newest. Constructive Criticism is much appreciated! Thanks in advance!


End file.
